Vanilla Night
by Lemonade69
Summary: The sequel to my old lemon "Lightning's Rendezvous". One shot, not much plot. Graphic lemon warning. VanilleXFang citrus :)


**VANILLA NIGHT**

_**Note: it's been several years since I've played any of the FFXIII games, so character personalities may be a bit OOC. I'm also quite a bit rusty at writing fanfics, since I haven't written much of anything since writing Lightning's Rendezvous when I was 16!**_

On one steamy night on Gran Pulse, a white haired boy was busy humping the brains out of his pink-haired lover. They were blissfully ignorant of the two girls watching them from behind some bushes.

The red-haired girl whispered to her taller companion. "Fang... Wh... what are they doing?"

The innocent tone of the younger girl made Fang's heart flutter, for she has long lusted after her friend, not only for her child-like innocence but also for the perfect body she was blessed with.

"Vanille... honey. They are having sex." Fang replied bluntly. Vanille's face turned a subtle shade of red at the mention of the word "sex". The noises coming from beyond the bush were growing louder, but not loud enough to awaken the rest of their companions, who were still fast asleep in their tents.

Vanille watched the two lovers intently as an idea popped into her mind. "Fang. _We_ should have sex."

Fang's blood instantly froze when she heard those words. Her mind faltered and her heart thundered in her chest like an artillery barrage. She could only manage to stammer out, "O...ok..." Her dreams seemed to be coming true. And it was so fast and easy.

Both girls stepped closer and Fang was the one to initiate by grasping Vanille's shoulder, pulling her in close and crushing their lips together. As they made out, a small string of saliva trickled out from their mouths. They broke contact only to draw fresh breath, only to get right back into it.

After a good five minutes spent swapping saliva, Vanille broke away. She lowered her face a bit but her eyes remained fixed on Fang's. A sly smile crept across her angelic features as she raised her hands to her pink top. Fang stood there, transfixed, as her lover pulled the offending garment off over her head, slowly and deliberately. At first, Vanille teased her by stopping part way up, only exposing the lower half of her gleaming, perfect tits.

Fang began to get pissed at the girl for teasing her like this, so she took a hold of Vanille's top and tore it off with one quick motion. Vanille gave a surprised gasp as her wonderful tits became fully exposed to the moonlight.

"Oh Fang, why did you do that?" Vanille pleaded with feigned shock.

"You know why..." Fang replied as her hands moved toward Vanille's chest.

Vanille gasped and her tongue lolled around her lips as Fang groped at her tits and played with her pink nipples with her thumbs. Vanille's breasts were a bit smaller than Fang's, but they were also a bit firmer and perkier. Eventually the younger girl felt a feeling of wetness develop in between her slim legs.

After a short time, Fang stopped and stepped back from Vanille. With one deft motion, she removed her blue sari and her black top. Her large tanned breasts heaved as she relished in Vanille's enthralled expression as she beheld the magnificent orbs. The redhead also noticed that Fang's silken panties were soaked through as if she pissed herself. And so were hers.

Fang grasped the rim of Vanille's shorts and began to pull them down, when Vanille cupped her chin in her right hand and pulled her up for a quick kiss. Fang went back to work with removing Vanille's garments. As she slowly pulled them down, she noticed that Vanille was completely clean-shaven and the slit between her legs glistened in the light of the full moon. Fang moved her nose close to Vanille's exposed pussy and took a nice sniff, sampling the long-withheld scents.

As the two girls prepared to take it to the next level, the noises coming from beyond the bushes stopped and the faint scent of mixed cum wafted over to the lovers. To any other, the scent would elicit a sense of revulsion, but to Fang and Vanille, it ignited the smouldering lust between them, such that it now turned into a superheated firestorm...

A fire sparked in Fang's eyes as she tackled her lover onto the grass, tore off her shorts, and descended onto her waiting folds with her tongue and fingers. Vanille nearly cried out as Fang's tongue attacked her throbbing clit and her fingers poked for entrance. However, Fang was surprised to feel resistance when she tried to insert her fingers into Vanille's pussy.

"You're still unspoiled?"

"I am..." Vanille replied breathlessly.

"But, why?" Fang wondered why Vanille hadn't "experimented" with any of the men in Oerba yet.

"For you."

Hearing Vanille's reason for her virginity made Fang's heart skip a beat and her blood run cold. But this sensation was quickly replaced by an all-consuming carnal feeling. It burned like the Sun... It burned so much that Fang's fingers shook a little as they rested inside Vanille's vagina. _She's saved herself... for me._

Vanille's body glistened with sweat and her hands gripped the grass like a vice as Fang's tongue worked wonders on her clit. She felt a twinge of pain as Fang's fingers broke through her maidenhead and entered her virgin depths. Fang's efforts were rewarded as Vanille's slick walls clamped around her fingers and her clit swelled with blood. She began to thrust with the appendages. In and out. In and out...

After a few moments, Fang knew that she was being left out, in a sense. She looked up at Vanille and motioned for her black panties. Vanille tried to obey, but her body wouldn't. It was too far gone in the depths of ecstasy to be functional.

"I... can't..." Vanille could barely manage to squeak those words out as her hips began to buck against Fang's face.

_She was close..._

Suddenly Vanille let go with a stifled cry and her legs nearly crushed Fang's head as her body quaked in orgasm. Her tight walls also clamped down on Fang's fingers as a liquid began to rush past them.

Anticipating what was coming next, Fang moved her mouth over Vanille's entrance, and she was rewarded by a hot stream of slightly milky cum that spurted into her mouth. The taste of the liquid was exquisite, almost like _vanilla_, in a way... also she was a bit taken aback by the force of the girl's ejaculation. Her orgasm was surprisingly fierce indeed.

But now it was her turn.

"Did you enjoy that, _my love_?" Fang asked as she swallowed her mouthful of Vanille's hot cum.

"Y... yes I did." Vanille was still reeling in her enormous orgasm.

"Now it's your turn." Fang replied, with a commanding tone.

With that, Fang pulled her wet panties off, exposing herself fully to the bright moonlight. Unlike Vanille, Fang was not entirely hairless below, a lone black strip of hair tracked up above her slit for just over an inch.

"You have hair down there?"

"Yes, I prefer to keep myself a bit natural. Plus the hair tickles a guy's cock as he goes in." A quick expression of shock crossed Vanille's features, but then she felt Fang's hands grasp her head and pull it toward her waiting pussy. Her clit was already poking out and a drop of liquid dripped down her thigh. She was more than ready for Vanille.

"I want you to do the same thing I did for you." And before Vanille could respond, Fang pulled on her lover's head and pressed it against her pussy. At first the girl didn't do anything, but then she felt a wet tongue make contact with her large clit.

As Vanille's tongue swirled around Fang's clit, she stuck three fingers up her vagina. Unlike her own, Fang's was a bit looser and it didn't have the maidenhead that she had. Vanille knew that Fang has had many men in the time before.

Vanille stopped for a second to ask a quick question. "Am I doing this right?"

"Yes, keep going!" Fang snapped back. Vanille went back to her ravishing of Fang.

Her work was rewarded as Fang's hips began to rock back and forth, her clit sliding over Vanille's nose and eyes and back again. "I'm... going to..." Fang could only manage to say those words as her body convulsed like it was going through a full-on seizure.

Fang ordered Vanille to cover all of her pussy with her mouth in order to catch the impending explosion. Vanille gasped out loud as a forceful stream of hot liquid sprayed out of Fang's urethra into her awaiting mouth as her hips continued to buck back and forth. Her throbbing clitoral erection flicked off of Vanille's nose and a bit of the cum sprayed all over her face and hair.

The ordeal drained all energy out of Fang as her legs gave out and she dropped to the grass like a rock, cum still trickling out. Vanille swallowed some of it as she looked into Fang's eyes. They shared a wet, slobbering kiss, since she still had a bit of Fang's hot juice in her mouth. It tasted a bit like piss, but just slightly so.

Fang was the first to speak. "I hope you enjoyed that."

"I did, very much." The sentence was punctuated by a slurp as she licked her lips and swallowed what remained of Fang's juices.

"I just want you to know that..."

Vanille quickly interrupted Fang. "I _love _you, Oerba Yun Fang... Would you have me, forevermore?"

"But..." Fang was taken aback. She knew the girl loved her, but she had no idea she _only _had love for her. It did make sense, why Vanille never laid with a man before being frozen in crystal all those years ago.

"Would you?" the young girl produced a beautiful crystal ring from her pocket. Fang's heart melted at the sight of the incredible gems and the declaration of her love.

"_Yes._"

**THE END**


End file.
